Miserix
Summary Miserix is one of the many Makuta created by Mata Nui to be the leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta, an organization dedicated to protecting the Matoran Universe and filling it with life in the form of the Rahi. Though he lead the Brotherhood through many crises, he was ultimately betrayed by his closest, most trusted lieutenant, Teridax, who took control of the Brotherhood and ordered Miserix to be executed. However, the Makuta responsible for this instead exiled him to the island of Artidax, far to the south, where he remained prisons for thousands of years. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C Name: Miserix Origin: Bionicle Age: 100, 000 years old Gender: Male Classification: Makuta Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (He can fly by growing wings), Telepathy (Can telepathically communicate with people across the Matoran Universe and read the minds of the strongest Toa), Mind Manipulation, Shapeshifting and Sizeshifting, Absorption, Darkness Manipulation (Possesses mastery over elemental Shadow), Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Capable of creating Rahi from Protodermis and breaking down inorganic objects on a molecular level through various means), can mutate other beings, can create and control Rahi, Kraata and Rahkshi, Adaptation (Can instantly adapt to any situation), Anger and Fear Inducement (Can enrage even the Toa and overwhelm them with terror), Air Manipulation (Can control air and vacuums), Density Manipulation (Possesses complete control of his own density, and can manipulate the density of others with a touch; can turn intangible), Electricity Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (Can make things explode violently), Gravity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Can poison things, living and unliving, even soil), Sleep Manipulation, Sound Manipulation (Can generate and control powerful sound waves that can shake objects apart), Virus Manipulation (Can engineer and control energy-based viruses), Weather Manipulation, can defuse others, can drain energy from others, can control animals and plants, can freeze opponents in space and time, Disintegration, Elasticity, Forcefield Creation, Healing, Heat and Laser Vision, Illusion Creation (Can form complex, long-term illusions), Invisibility (Can blend into any environment), Teleportation, Possession (Can possess unoccupied bodies), Non-Corporeal (In his true form, Miserix is a mass of Antidermis, which is pure energy), Regeneration (Low-Mid; Can instantly regenerate from serious wounds, and Icarax was able to recover from being devolved into a body that didn’t have room for his new internal organs), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 6), Resistance to heat and cold Attack Potency: Large Island level (Fought with Teridax in the past) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Toa, who can fight with Avohkah, lightning-based Rahi that possess the properties of lightning and were mistaken for lightning bolts, as well as Bohrok-kal, Rahkshi, and Makuta who can manipulate electricity) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Should be comparable or greater in strength to Roodaka, who once ripped Krahka, in the form of a Troller, a giant Rahi who can fit a city block in its mouth, from the ground with a single hand), possibly higher (Brutaka claims to have uprooted mountains). Striking Strength: Large Island Class Durability: Large Island level. His immortality makes him hard to kill, as he can abandon his bodies whenever necessary. Stamina: Limitless. Miserix is a being of pure energy in a tireless mechanical body that requires no sustenance or rest. Range: Extended melee range, Hundreds of Kilometers to Planetary with his abilities (Can affect things across Mata Nui and the Matoran Universe). Standard Equipment: A huge bladed staff. *'Mask of Mutation:' Miserix's Kanohi, which allows him to mutate others permanently from a distance. He can also reverse the mutations of others, though this is difficult without knowledge of the original mutation. Intelligence: Miserix is extremely skilled and experienced, and as with all Makuta, he has a deep understanding of the world and how it works, as well, and is capable of molding Protodermis into the shapes of Rahi and dangerous viruses. Weaknesses: Miserix is extremely arrogant and is vulnerable to light. He can only use one of the Kraata powers at a time. In his Antidermis form, he can only access his mental powers, is weaker than normal, and needs a body to contain his essence so he doesn’t dissipate. Notable Attacks / Techniques Makuta: Miserix is one of the Makuta, a powerful race of hundred beings created at the beginning of the Matoran Universe by Mata Nui. Although once a biomechanical being, Miserix has evolved past a physical body like the rest of his kind, taking on a form of pure Antidermis, though he requires a body to fully utilize his power and prevent his essence from drifting apart. *'Antidermis:' Miserix’s true form is Antidermis, in the form of gaseous energy and contained within his armor. Due to his energy-based body, Miserix does not need to eat, drink, sleep, or breathe. If his physical body is destroyed or severely damaged, Miserix can leave it in his Antidermis form. In this form, he is much weaker, and cannot use his body-based powers, only his mind-based ones. He can possess others, though he cannot possess bodies that are already occupied. If he doesn’t get a body or container to contain his essence within two weeks, he will dissipate and die. *'Kraata Creation:' Miserix can create Kraata, slug-like shadow beings born from his own body. While Kraata by themselves are weak, they can be used to create and power the Rahkshi, the destructive "sons" of the Makuta. There are forty-two variants of Kraata, and thus forty-two variants of Rahkshi, each possessing a unique power of the Makuta. *'Shadow:' Miserix has control over the element of Shadow, allowing him to control and manipulate darkness. He can cast areas in deep shadows, and his Shadows are particularly strong against Light. **'Shadow Hand:' By extending a hand of Shadow from his chest, which he can also channel through tools, Miserix can pull others into his body and absorb them, breaking them down into energy. To prevent danger to himself, Miserix must overpower their will as soon as possible. *'Shapeshifting:' Makuta are shapeshifters, able to change their forms as they please. Miserix can assume the appearances of others, and can grow new limbs and features, such as wings. By absorbing other beings, they can use the energy they gain through this to gain further mass and grow larger. Miserix has a penchant for shapeshifting into monstrous reptilian forms. *'Telepathy:' All Makuta are telepaths, and Miserix is no different. He can easily read and manipulate even the minds of Toa, and is capable of subtly guiding his opponents without them even being aware. *'Virus Creation:' Miserix can create energy-based viruses from Protodermis, the material that makes up all things in the Matoran Universe. These viruses do not affect purely organic beings, but are very effective on even any partly mechanical organisms. These viruses are instrumental in the creation of Rahi. Kraata Powers: As with most Makuta, Miserix possesses all forty-two of the powers used by the forty-two variants of Kraata and, thus, Rahkshi. Some of these powers are already provided otherwise due to his nature as a Makuta, such as shapeshifting and mind reading. He can only have one of these powers active at a time, but he can easily and rapidly switch between them. *'Accuracy:' Regardless of the environment and its condition, or the distance of its target and its size, Miserix can strike with pinpoint accuracy. *'Adaptation:' Miserix can instantly adapt in any situation so as to gain any advantage possible. *'Anger:' Miserix can easily turn even the closest allies against each other by filling their hearts with uncontrollable rage, making it difficult for them to see reason. Even the slightest differences in opinion lead to fights when this ability is active. *'Chain Lightning:' Miserix can control powerful bolts of lightning that jump between multiple targets. *'Chameleon:' By blending into his environment, Miserix can become essentially invisible. *'Confusion:' Miserix can form an aura that can reduce even the Toa Nuva to mindless fools. *'Cyclone:' Like a Toa of Air, Miserix can manipulate the wind to form powerful gale-force winds, tornadoes, and cyclones. *'Darkness:' Miserix can absorb all the light in an area, snuffing out even the smallest flames and leaving nothing but pure darkness. *'Density Control:' Miserix has absolute control over his own density, allowing him to make himself as hard as Protosteel, decrease his density to increase his agility, or even render himself temporarily intangible, allowing him to phase through matter. He can manipulate the density of others as long as he can make contact, as well. Objects and beings that are rendered intangible for long enough will cease to exist. *'Disintegration:' With ease, Miserix can reduce even the most durable of objects to dust, breaking down their molecular structure. *'Dodge:' Through this ability, striking Miserix becomes even more difficult, as he gains the ability to dodge even the swiftest of attacks. *'Elasticity:' Miserix can stretch his body to great lengths with ease, and can make himself flexible and elastic enough to simply snap back from physical blows and stretch around blades. *'Electricity:' Miserix can surround himself with an electric field, which he can manipulate to make forcefields and electrocute his opponents. *'Fear:' Those in Miserix’s presence are assaulted by a petrifying fear that can reach the hearts of even the great Toa Nuva, rendering them too horrified to fight back. *'Fire Resistance:' Miserix can survive in the deepest reaches of a volcano and bathe in magma without being harmed in the slightest. *'Gravity:' Miserix can manipulate gravity to lift and move around objects and opponents, or crush them with intense gravitational forces. *'Heat Vision:' Miserix can project long-range, high-power beams of heat from his eyes to ignite anything within his vision. *'Hunger:' With but a touch, Miserix can drain all the strength of an opponent and take it for himself. *'Ice Resistance:' Miserix can survive long periods of time spent frozen solid without harm. *'Illusion:' Miserix can shape complex, realistic, and long-term illusions to haunt and immobilize his foes. *'Insect Control:' Miserix can summon and control insects from across the Matoran Universe to serve and protect him, even entire hives of great, powerful insects. *'Invulnerability:' This power greatly increases Miserix’s resilience, granting him resistance to the powerful elemental attacks of Toa and making physical attacks almost useless. *'Laser Vision:' Miserix can fire high-power concentrated laser beams from his eyes. *'Magnetism:' Miserix can use magnetism to manipulate metals from his surroundings, shaping them into weapons and armor, or reducing them to an unrecognizable scrap. *'Mind Reading:' Miserix can invade the minds of the strongest Toa and Turaga and read their minds as if they were open books, allowing him to react to attacks before they occur. *'Molecular Disruption:' Miserix can completely disintegrate any inorganic object with a touch, and can form disruption fields that eat away at his surroundings. *'Plant Control:' All the plants in Miserix’s surroundings bow to his will, allowing him to grow and use them as he pleases. He can form toxic, poisonous thorns, and creepers that rapidly grow and ensnare his opponents. *'Plasma:' Miserix can fire superheated plasma to vaporize objects with ease, and can superheat the same objects on contact. He can also form solid constructs out of plasma. *'Poison:' Miserix’s presence alone is toxic, poisoning his surroundings, even the soil, preventing plants from growing and making his opponents severely ill. *'Power Scream:' Miserix can release a high-power scream that can be heard all across the island of Mata Nui, with enough power to shatter stone and deafen his opponents. *'Quick Healing:' Miserix heals from wounds at a rapid rate, even serious ones, and can heal others just the same. *'Rahi Control:' Miserix can control all the Rahi, the biomechanical lifeforms that make up the Matoran Universe’s wildlife. *'Shapeshifting:' Miserix has complete control over his body’s shape, though he must absorb other beings to increase his mass. *'Shattering:' Miserix can create high-power explosions on contact and from a distance. *'Silence:' Miserix can surround himself with an aura of silence that absorbs all sound, deafening his opponents. He can even absorb sound with a touch. *'Sleep:' Miserix can immediately induce a deep sleep in his opponents. *'Slowness:' With his presence, Miserix can slow down his opponents, even completely stopping all movement in an area if he so wishes. *'Sonics:' Miserix can manipulate and produce intense sound waves capable of shaking objects apart and disrupting their molecular structure. *'Stasis Field:' By making eye contact with an opponent, Miserix can trap them nigh-indefinitely in a stasis field. *'Teleportation:' Miserix can easily teleport great distances, to places he cannot see. *'Vacuum:' Miserix can manipulate vacuums to absorb air, to pull and push himself or his opponents around, to tear them apart with great concussive force, or to suffocate them. *'Weather Control:' At will, Miserix can cause great rainstorms, thunderstorms and blizzards, or drape himself in a heavy fog. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bionicle Category:Lego Category:Absorption Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Air Users Category:Book Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Darkness Users Category:Disease Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fear Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Hax Users Category:Healers Category:Illusionists Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Leaders Category:Lightning Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Makuta Category:Male Characters Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Movie Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Possession Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Sleep Users Category:Sound Users Category:Staff Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 6